A friend in need (Traducción)
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Rick aún se está recuperando de la muerte de Lori y está al borde de la locura. ¿Podrá Daryl ayudarlo a salir antes de que sea demasiado tarde?... Traducción autorizada por ReedusIsMyGod.
1. La primera vez

**Nota de autora: **Bueno, primero que nada, este es un fanfiction The Walking Dead involucrando slash entre Rick y Daryl, por lo que han sido advertidos. Se me ocurrió la idea después de ver una entrevista de Norman Reedus y Andrew Lincoln donde ellos fingían coquetear y Andy llama a Norman "irritantemente atractivo" (lol). En segundo lugar, esta historia es, obviamente ficción puesto que implica personajes de ficción, pero no quiero insinuar nada en absoluto sobre las sexualidades de Reedus o Lincoln.

Como siempre afirmo, esto sólo es producto de mi mente hiperactiva, sucia. Esta historia tiene lugar después de la muerte de Lori. Permítanme explicarles un poco. Estoy segura que si son como yo, se preguntaron en la 3 Temporada, Episodio 6, ¿Por qué Rick fue visto todo ensangrentado y sucio un minuto, y al siguiente está todo limpio?. Bien esta historia ofrece una toma de mi mente sucia sobre el por qué. Esa misma escena también cuenta con Daryl sentado allí con una mirada no tan inocente en su cara por razones inexplicables, y también ha ofrecido una explicación en mi historia. Todo esto dicho, ¡Disfruten!

**Nota de traductora:** Holas!

Yo no debería estar aquí, en serio. Yo debería estar traduciendo el final de "Mad world" o terminando "Not-Awful Night On the Big Comfy Couch", pero bueno así soy yo...

Este fic lo pedí hace un montón de tiempo y hace poquito me dieron la autorización *-* ... así que me puse las pilas y logré terminarlo ;)

Espero que les guste.

Bye.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes The Walking Dead no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. La primera vez**

Glenn lo intentó. Intentó traer a Rick del borde del abismo de la locura, pero no lo consiguió. Ahora era el turno de Daryl. En el grupo todos sabían que si Daryl no podía hacerlo, nadie más podría hacerlo.

Daryl le embaló a Rick un cambio de ropa en una mochila e hizo su camino por las catacumbas de la prisión -ballesta tomada y lista para disparar. Tomó nota de la docena de caminantes que Rick había matado con su machete.

—_Yo no sé nada esto_ —pensó para sí mismo—. _Si Rick hizo todo esto, entonces él obviamente va en serio._

Sacó dos caminantes del camino en una pequeña habitación donde pensó que Rick podría haber ido. Haciendo palanca con cierta dificultad con la puerta, vio a Rick sentado entre la suciedad y el desorden con un teléfono.

—Hey —dijo en voz baja, su profunda y áspera voz emanó a través del silencio—, ¿Estás bien?

—Recibí una llamada —dijo Rick con evidente esfuerzo—. Sé que suena loco, Daryl, pero así fue. Hablé con personas. Tienen algún lugar seguro, lejos de todo esto. Estoy intentando hablar con ellos para que nos dejen unirnos.

— ¿Estás seguro que…? —comenzó Daryl, pero Rick lo interrumpió.

—Yo sé lo que escuché —dijo él.

—Okay —dijo Daryl definitivamente, creyendo las palabras de Rick a toda costa. Podía decirle a Daryl que el cielo era naranja e incluso contra su buen juicio Daryl le creería.

—Te ves como el infierno —dijo Daryl—, vamos a limpiarte.

Él ayudó a Rick a ponerse de pie.

—Tengo dos horas antes de tener que volver aquí para coger otra llamada —dijo Rick—, la chica que me habló va a hablar con su grupo para ver si podemos unirnos a ellos. Si dicen que sí necesitamos estar listos para movernos.

Daryl asintió para indicar que le comprendía mientras le conducía a un cuarto de duchas del pabellón de la prisión en el que estaban. Ayudó a Rick a sacarse los pantalones empapados de sangre y la camisa, y abrió el grifo, ajustándola a tibia.

—Aquí —dijo Daryl—, vamos a sacarte esta mierda de encima.

Dirigió a Rick, que todavía estaba en su aturdimiento, hacia el agua corriente.

— ¿Quieres quitarte estos? —preguntó Daryl, haciendo referencia a los calzoncillos. Rick no dijo nada, sólo continuó mirando al vacío. Daryl con incertidumbre deslizó sus dedos en la cinturilla de la ropa interior de Rick y rápidamente los empujó al suelo en un movimiento fluido. Apartando la mirada por respeto, continuó conduciendo a Rick al agua corriendo. Rick se inclinó hacia el agua caliente y se sorprendió por lo bien que se sentía corriendo por su cuerpo. Daryl dio un paso atrás para darle algo de espacio, pero Rick no hacía nada para ayudarse a sí mismo a limpiarse.

—Aquí hay un poco de jabón —dijo Daryl, de espaldas a Rick, pero sosteniendo la barra blanco y rectangular hacia él. Rick parecía no escucharlo.

—Vas a hacer que yo hago esto, ¿No es cierto? —preguntó Daryl, girándole y enfrentando a Rick, quien no dijo nada—. Muy bien, bien. Como quieras.

Caminó detrás de Rick y empezó a lavarle la espalda y los hombros. Rick continuó distraído. Daryl se abrió paso alrededor del frente de Rick y le frotó el pecho, los brazos y las manos, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sacar la suciedad y la mugre debajo las uñas de Rick. Daryl frotó el jabón entre sus manos para conseguir una buena espuma antes de deslizar sus dedos por el cabello de Rick quitando lo que estaba pegado, salpicado de sangre y con partículas de materia procedentes de los caminantes. Pasó las manos por el rostro de Rick y le frotó la sangre de la frente y las mejillas. Rick abruptamente alzó sus manos y agarró las muñecas de Daryl y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Daryl le devolvió la mirada, sin saber lo qué Rick iba a hacer a continuación. Después de unos intensos momentos, silenciosos, de mirarse fijamente el uno al otro, Rick se movió tímidamente, tembloroso y titubeante, a los labios del cazador. Daryl buscó en el rostro de Rick cualquier signo de lo que podría haber estado pasando por su mente, pero no encontró nada en el rostro pálido. Todavía sosteniendo las muñecas de Daryl, Rick se movió de nuevo, esta vez más seguro y agresivo. Daryl no retrocedió ni rehúyo del beso, en cambio devolvió el beso a pesar del sentimiento de confusión que se apoderó de él, y sintió que estaba viendo lo que estaba pasando desde arriba.

—Lo siento, Daryl —dijo Rick—, es sólo que desde que Lori... sólo quiero sentir algo... algo bueno para quitármela de la mente.

—Eso está bien, Rick —dijo Daryl en voz baja—, comprendo.

Rick soltó las muñecas de Daryl, pero todavía manteniendo una mirada constante, penetrante en los ojos vacilantes de Daryl. El cazador dio un paso adelante y se quitó su chaleco con alas de ángel y la camisa sin mangas, dejando que Rick entendiera lo que quería y que estaba bien. Rick sólo pudo mirar como Daryl colocó su mano detrás de su cabeza y lo atrajo más cerca. Cayeron en un beso profundo y apasionado, el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos y fueron avanzando lentamente siempre cerca uno del otro. Daryl se encontró comenzando a excitarse a pesar de que nunca había tenido alguna tendencia homosexual, en absoluto. Él sólo había estado con dos chicas diferentes en toda su vida; la timidez siempre plagando y presente en todas sus acciones. Rick, también, nunca había pensado en otro hombre de una manera sexual, él estaba tan angustiado después de la muerte de su esposa que no estaba seguro de nada. La pareja continuó besándose fervientemente hasta que Rick deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de Daryl y comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón. Daryl correspondió al avance ayudando a Rick a desatar el cinturón, desabrochándolo y abriendo sus propios pantalones, dejándolos caer junto a su ropa interior hacia las frías baldosas de la ducha de la prisión. Rick agresivamente agarró a Daryl por los hombros y lo empujó de bruces contra la fría pared. Daryl extendió las manos para sostenerse a sí mismo cuando comenzó a respirar más agitadamente debido al entusiasmo sexual y la anticipación de lo que estaba por venir. Rick dedico tiempo intentando entrar en Daryl, teniendo algunos problemas ya que él entraba sin ninguna lubricación aparte del agua. Daryl se mordió el labio inferior y resistió la tentación de gritar de dolor. Rick fue finalmente capaz de penetrar a Daryl, y de inmediato comenzó a empujar y a salir de él tan rápido y fuerte como pudo. Daryl se estremeció por la mezcla de dolor y placer envolviendo todos sus sentidos. Rick comenzó a gemir de placer cuando el olor de Daryl llenó sus fosas nasales; una mezcla agradable y sencilla de transpiración, aroma natural y embriagador. Se inclinó más cerca de él mientras continuaba bombeando, mordiéndole suavemente el hombro y besando su cuello. Daryl se empujó contra los labios de Rick, haciéndole saber que él estaba bien y que siguiera adelante. Rick se presionó en él incluso más cuando Daryl se giró para satisfacer los labios de Rick en un beso ávido y sin duda. Daryl sintió como si su cuerpo estuviese en llamas, no podía decir donde él terminaba y Rick comenzaba. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y bebió la vista del techo gris -un marcado contraste con las sensaciones hermosas y terribles corriendo a través de su cuerpo en ondas brillantes de color. Rick se sintió cerca del final y puso las muñecas de Daryl contra la pared. Ambos silenciosamente gruñían con cada embestida y Rick liberó un orgasmo explosivo en el interior de Daryl. Inmediatamente se apartó y retrocedió dos pasos para que Daryl se subiera los pantalones, los sujetara con su cinturón, con una erección aún furiosa por debajo de ellos.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rick.

—Estoy bien —dijo Daryl desafiantemente mientras miraba por su camisa y chaleco y se los puso—, ¿Y tú?

—Mucho mejor ahora —Rick sonrió ligeramente; la primera sonrisa que había aparecido en su atractivo rostro desde la muerte de Lori.

Daryl se recompuso y se dirigió de nuevo al grupo, permitiéndole a Rick unos minutos para vestirse y reunirse. Él llegó junto a ellos a tiempo para el almuerzo y esperó la llegada de Rick. Miró a su alrededor, a los otros miembros del grupo, sentía como si pudieran mirarlo y ver lo que acababa de hacer con Rick. Daryl ahora sabía lo importante que era para Rick y el grupo, y decidió que haría cualquier cosa por un amigo en necesidad.

Fin...

.

.

.

**Nota final (autora): **¡Gracias por leer! Asegúrense de comentar con opiniones, sugerencias, etc, y siéntanse libres de revisar mis otras historias que involucran Norman Reedus: "New Territory," "The Reunion," and "That Old Familiar Feeling".

**Nota final (traductora):** ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Ya entrada la noche

**Nota de traductora: **¡Disfruten!.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2. Ya entrada la noche**

Daryl yacía en el colchón que había colocado en la sala de la cárcel pensando en los acontecimientos del día. Él no pensaba en los caminantes o la falta de alimentos o la escasez de municiones del grupo -en vez de eso, pensaba en los escasos momentos de lujuria llenándolo, él y Rick compartiendo secretamente el cuarto de baño del Bloque B. Los gruñidos tranquilos de placer reprimido, el dolor de ser penetrado por primera vez, la sensación del agua caliente corriendo por su cuerpo, y el cemento frío contra su piel desnuda. Él rodó sobre su espalda, mirando fijamente al techo y jugueteando con un pedazo de paja entre sus dedos, preguntándose qué, si algo, de aquel encuentro significó. ¿Dónde dejaba esto su relación con Rick ahora? ¿Sería más fuerte o simplemente incómoda? ¿Cambiaría algo? Él no tuvo que preguntárselo por mucho tiempo, ya que una voz familiar rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Daryl? ¿Daryl? —le llegó un susurro de la mitad inferior de las escaleras por debajo de su cama.

— ¿Rick? —preguntó Daryl silenciosamente para no despertar a alguien.

—Daryl, yo... yo te necesito —replicó Rick. Daryl saltó de su colchón rápidamente y agarró su ballesta de al lado de su cama.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él, sobresaltado, mientras se abría camino por las escaleras.

—Na-nada… —tartamudeó Rick—, no pasa nada. Sólo necesito que vengas conmigo.

Daryl estaba confundido, pero siguió a Rick por las vías a lo largo de la prisión; hasta que llegaron a una pequeña oficina que pareció como si una vez hubiese pertenecido al director de la prisión. Había un pequeño escritorio de madera atestado de papeles y un teléfono, varias sillas colocadas en toda la habitación, y alrededor de una docena de diplomas enmarcados y cuadros en las paredes. Una pequeña vela ardía en un estante encima de la mesa. Entre el lado derecho de la mesa y la pared había un colchón desnudo, una almohada y una manta.

— ¿Es aquí donde te has estado quedando? —preguntó Daryl, con su ballesta tomada por si acaso había un caminante perdido merodeando

—Sí —dijo Rick con una ligera sonrisa—, hogar dulce hogar.

— ¿Para qué me necesitas…? —preguntó Daryl, pero pronto se le ocurrió cuando Rick cerró con llave la puerta detrás de ellos. Al instante dejó caer la ballesta a un lado.

—Yo sé que no es justo de mi parte pedirte esto de nuevo —comenzó Rick—, pero yo no sé qué hacer... quiero decir... conmigo ahora mismo... ¿Sabes? Y la última vez... me ayudó a olvidar por unos minutos...

Daryl no dijo nada, sólo miró a Rick teniendo estoicamente compasión de él. Rick le devolvió la mirada con una pregunta en su expresión. Daryl asintió ligeramente y suavemente puso su ballesta en el suelo. Mantuvo el contacto visual con Rick, él comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa de color tostado y la arrojó al suelo. Rick se quedó inmóvil por un momento antes de caminar rápidamente hacia Daryl, agarrándolo por detrás de la cabeza, y tirándolo hacia él por un beso agresivo, pero apasionado. Daryl se rindió y cayó en un beso con un entusiasmo vacilante, torpe. Rick sostuvo a Daryl y lo guió hacia el escritorio, sin romper el beso. Con un solo golpe de su brazo limpio todo el desorden del escritorio y apoyo a Daryl hasta que quedó sentado en el escritorio con Rick de pie entre sus piernas. Continuaron besándose apasionadamente, Daryl ayudó a Rick a desabotonarse la camisa. Rick extendió la mano y comenzó a desatar el cinturón de Daryl, a desabrochar y abrir sus pantalones. Daryl hizo lo mismo con él, y los pantalones de Rick golpearon el suelo con un ruido sordo. Al escuchar ese sonido, una oleada de adrenalina y anticipación se disparó a través de Daryl y se preguntó si dolería más o menos la segunda vez una vez que se pusieran en marcha. Rick dio un tirón suave, pero firme a los pantalones de Daryl y él se levantó de la mesa para permitir que Rick terminara de desnudarle. Una vez que los dos estaban completamente desnudos, Rick puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Daryl y suavemente lo empujó hacia la mesa, levantándole las piernas y apoyándolas en sus hombros. Daryl empezó a respirar pesadamente y se obligó relajarse al oír Rick escupir sobre la palma de la mano para una lubricación improvisada. Daryl cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras esperaba que Rick entrara en él. De pronto, una oleada de dolor llenó todo su ser, como la sal que se vierte en una herida abierta, y Daryl jadeó. Sin embargo, esto no frenó Rick mientras se empujaba profunda y rápidamente en Daryl. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Daryl fuera capaz de aliviar su dolor, y para su sorpresa en realidad comenzó a sentirse bien. Él se agarró de los bordes del escritorio con fuerza mientras se deleitaba con el placer inesperado que había descubierto. Rick empezó a gemir suavemente mientras agarraba firmemente los muslos del cazador. Daryl, con los ojos todavía bien cerrados, se mordió los labios mientras comenzaba a gruñir con el placer oprimido. No se dejaba disfrutar de las cosas muy a menudo; especialmente ahora que el mundo se había ido al infierno, y él no quería admitir siquiera que estaba disfrutando de esto.

—_Simplemente debe ser porque no he tenido sexo en mucho tiempo_ —pensó para sí mismo. Justificó el acto para convencerse de que sólo estaba ayudando a un amigo y siendo un buen soldado apocalíptico haciendo lo que le pidió su líder, nada más. De repente, todos sus pensamientos dudosos se fueron al mirar el rostro de Rick. Con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, parecía que estaba en euforia. Aquel mundo hermoso en el que él estaba era Daryl, y Daryl se dio cuenta de que estaba bien para dar placer - después de todo, nada estaba deteniendo a Rick. Soltó la esquina del escritorio con la mano derecha y la deslizó por su cuerpo hasta que agarró firmemente su miembro -duro, hinchado por el deseo y la anticipación- y comenzó a acariciarse lentamente. Aceleró hasta que su velocidad igualó la de Rick, y con cada tirón se sentía cada vez más cerca del éxtasis. Por supuesto había hecho esto desde que era un adolescente, pero experimentarlo mientras que al mismo tiempo eras penetrado y proporcionando placer a otra persona lo hizo mucho más intenso.

—Sí —gruñó Daryl—, más duro.

Rick acomodó la solicitud y aumentó la fuerza y el poder detrás de sus embestidas.

—Ah, joder —murmuró Daryl mientras se mordía el labio de nuevo y aumentaba la fuerza de su tirón, los músculos flexionados de brazo derecho por movimientos vigorosos—. Oh estoy tan cerca —susurró.

—Yo también —gestionó Rick con evidente esfuerzo al encontrar dificultades para hablar a través del placer que estaba en su interior con cada embestida. De repente Daryl sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse y una onda cálida comenzó muy dentro de él, extendiéndose como una bola de fuego a lo largo de cada uno de sus nervios. Dio cuatro gemidos largos mientras estallaba su semilla en todo el pecho y el estómago. Sentir el cuerpo de Daryl tensarse en torno a él y escuchar sus gritos de placer empujaron a Rick en un poderoso orgasmo también, y él liberó cinco corrientes calientes de semen en el interior de su mano derecha. Daryl aminoró la velocidad de sus sacudidas hasta detenerse mientras Rick se inclinó para besar a Daryl con vehemencia; largo, lento y tierno. Con ambos sin aliento, Rick se apartó de Daryl y este empezó a buscar algo para limpiarse.

—Aquí —comenzó Rick— hay un poco de Kleenex, en ese cajón del escritorio.

Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una pequeña caja azul de Kleenex y se la entregó a Daryl, quien inmediatamente se limpió el pecho, el estómago y se sentó a buscar su ropa. Rick se sentó desnudo en el borde de la mesa con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Daryl cuando se puso los pantalones de nuevo.

—Lo gracioso es que nunca he tenido un pensamiento gay en mi vida antes de esto —respondió Rick con una risita.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Daryl tranquilamente mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

—Pero esto fue el mejor sexo que he tenido —Rick sonrió abiertamente. Daryl se burló y le sonrió mínimamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el cumplido. Daryl recogió su ballesta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Buenas noches —murmuró, un tono agradable y sincero en su voz ronca y sexy.

—Hey, ¿Daryl? —dijo Rick, caminando a través de la sala para pararse frente a Daryl.

— ¿Si? —preguntó Daryl, alejándose de la puerta.

—Gracias —dijo Rick auténticamente, inclinando más cerca su mano en la nuca de Daryl, tirando de él para otro beso profundo y apasionado. Daryl accedió y se sumió en el beso de nuevo con entusiasmo. Después de lo que debió haber sido dos o tres minutos, el beso se rompió y Daryl le dio una educada sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza y regresó a su colchón en el bloque del grupo. Él y Rick, ambos, durmieron mejor esa noche que lo habían hecho en meses.

Fin...

.

.

.

**Nota de autora: **¡Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo! ¡Déjenme saber sus opiniones con un comentario!


	3. Turno de Daryl

**N/A:** He estado recibiendo comentarios diciendo que no es justo que Daryl no tenga su turno para ser emisor en lugar de receptor todo el tiempo, así que aquí está. Él finalmente consigue su turno.

* * *

**N/T:** Holas!

Perdón, perdón, pero quedé trancada con la traducción u.u y aún tengo otras mas en el tintero D:

Bueno, esta historia llegó a su fin.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar ;)

Bye.

**Annima c:** ¡Claro que continua! Aquí esta. Gracias por comentar e visto que ha sleído algunas de las traducciones que he hecho ;)

**conny:** Gracias por comentar, perdón la demora :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes The Walking Dead no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.

* * *

.

.

.

**Capítulo 3. Turno de Daryl**

Muchos días habían pasado desde la noche en que Rick y Daryl se citaron en la escondida oficina del director de la prisión, desorientados por las paredes de la prisión que ahora llaman hogar sin ninguna mención de ello, ni Rick ni Daryl, incluso cuando estaban solos y fuera del alcance del oído de alguien. Ambos se preguntaban si el otro había pensado alguna vez en ello y si volvería a suceder. Rick estaba ahora seguro de que Daryl estaría a su entera disposición y que haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera, pero se preguntó cómo Daryl realmente se sentía acerca de sus encuentros. Daryl se preguntaba lo mismo de Rick. ¿Fue sólo un medio para liberarse o significaba más que eso? ¿Fue Daryl el único miembro del grupo con el que Rick tenía esos encuentros? ¿Por qué él? ¿Fue una elección o una oportunidad? Estas fueron las preguntas que se arremolinaban alrededor de la cabeza de Daryl mientras yacía solo en la tranquilidad inquietante de la noche en el bloque de celdas del grupo y trató de negar que cada noche, en secreto, esperaba oír el susurro de Rick cortando el silencio, persuadiéndolo para seguirlo a un lugar privado. A medida que cada día se convertía en noche, el tiempo lo llevó más lejos de aquella hermosa horrible mezcla de agonía y éxtasis donde Rick y solo Rick alguna vez le había proporcionado. Después de nueve días de no recibir dicha invitación en las noches, Daryl decidió que sólo había ayudado a Rick en un mal momento y que nunca volvería a suceder. Por un lado, se sintió halagado por el hecho de que él fue responsable de la ayuda, por otro estaba un poco decepcionado de que la emoción hubiese terminado. Había poco para ser feliz o estar emocionado sobre los últimos tiempos en el mundo, y sus reuniones secretas eran una bienvenida distracción de las matanzas y el miedo que esto acompaña al fin del mundo tal como ellos lo sabían. Pasaron mucho tiempo concentrándose en simplemente sobrevivir que todos los placeres habían muerto junto con todos los demás, y sus pocos momentos robados juntos eran un magnífico contraste con eso.

En la décima noche, Daryl sintió sus párpados pesados mientras yacía desnudo en su colchón mirando hacia el techo oscuro del bloque de celdas y tratando de frenar sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para permitir el sueño. Él acababa de comenzar a dormirse cuando un sonido lo llevó bruscamente a la conciencia. Al principio no estaba seguro de si había oído algo en absoluto, hasta que escuchó con atención y lo oyó de nuevo.

— ¿Daryl? ¿Estás dormido? —llegó un susurro familiar. Daryl ansiosamente se levantó de un salto, un rayo de adrenalina se disparó a través cada fibra de su ser.

— ¿Rick? ¿Eres tú? —él tenía más emoción en su voz de la que pretendía.

—Sí. ¿Te desperté?

—No, quiero decir, me estaba empezando a quedar dormido. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a arrastrarse tan silenciosamente como le fue posible por las escaleras y deliberadamente tratando de jugar al ignorante de por qué Rick estaba allí. Fue cauteloso al tener la esperanza de otra invitación al aislamiento. Con suerte había una brecha en las vallas exteriores o algo que no podía esperar hasta mañana para ser atendido. Cuando Daryl caminó hacia donde estaba Rick, él no dijo nada hasta que el cazador dio un paso hacia abajo y Rick estaba en marcha quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia de él.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Daryl, preocupado e intrigado por el silencio de Rick.

—Sí, todo está bien —dijo, mirando el cuerpo de Daryl vestido sólo con unos vaqueros negros que tenían un agujero en la rodilla, las sombras y luz tenue de la luna bailaban alrededor del torso sin camisa de Daryl. Entonces, se inclinó para susurrarle al oído, asegurándose de que nadie más se enterara de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Me preguntaba... si deseas volver a la oficina de nuevo conmigo —dijo con una tímida sonrisa en su voz. Daryl permaneció aparentemente imperturbable, pero por dentro se estaba regocijando, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad y para su propia sorpresa. Estaba demasiado atrapado dentro de su propia cabeza que ahora estaba comenzando a nublarse con las feromonas para darle a Rick una respuesta, lo que hizo que Rick entrara en pánico un poco—. Si tú no quieres, sin embargo, está bien —añadió abruptamente.

—No, yo sólo... —Daryl dio una leve risita nerviosa en lugar de llegar a equivocarse con las palabras—. Sí. Sí, vamos.

Incluso en la oscuridad Daryl pudo ver como la sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rick.

—Bueno. Vamos entonces —dijo Rick, con una sonrisa inquebrantable. Daryl se giró para subir las escaleras rápidamente y agarrar su ballesta, en caso de que se encontraran con algún problema inesperado en el camino.

Caminaron juntos en silencio, ni una palabra intercambiada entre ellos. La linterna de Rick estableció una atmósfera inquietante contra el oscuro silencio de las largas y sinuosas catacumbas de la prisión. Daryl se dio cuenta de que el paso de Rick pareció tomar más ritmo en cuanto más se acercaban a la oficina. Esto lo hizo sentir bien, el cómo Rick estaba mirando hacia adelante como él. Finalmente, llegaron a la puerta de la oficina. Rick la abrió cautelosamente, su linterna brillo alrededor de la totalidad de la habitación para asegurarse de que no tenían ningún caminante entre ellos, Daryl sacó su ballesta en previsión de tal. Una vez que ambos estuvieron satisfechos, entraron. Rick otra vez cerró y bloqueó la puerta detrás de ellos. Se dirigió a la mesa y comenzó a rebuscar en el cajón del medio los cerillos que había estado usando para la docena de velas que pudo preparar. A medida que los encontró, comenzó encender las velas una a una, Daryl no pudo evitar preguntar a Rick. Su curiosidad pudo más y tenía que tener una respuesta.

—Uhm… ¿Rick? —preguntó tímidamente

— ¿Si? —preguntó Rick, todavía encendiendo las velas.

— ¿Soy el único con el que tienes estos… encuentros? —preguntó Daryl en voz baja y desconcertada, casi avergonzado de lo que quería saber.

—Sí… sí —dijo Rick tranquilizadoramente mientras se volvía hacia Daryl después de encender la última vela—. Tú eres el único.

—Oh. Bueno. Tenía curiosidad... ya sabes... —respondió Daryl torpemente mientras comenzaba a morderse nerviosamente la uña del pulgar.

—Sí… —contestó Rick, en un tono seductor en su voz mientras se acercaba a Daryl y lo miraba con sus ojos azules inquietantes— eres solo tú.

Él anhelaba el toque de Daryl, un beso de él. Tenía que tenerlo ahora. Comenzaron besándose dulce y suavemente al principio, pero rápidamente se volvió más apasionado e impaciente mientras se alejaban de la puerta y se movían hacia la habitación; las manos de Rick estaban plantadas firmemente en las caderas del cazador, Daryl ahuecando la cara de Rick por lo que poco a poco se acercaron a la mesa en medio de la habitación. Rick se separó del beso para recorrer sus labios a través la mejilla de Daryl y su oído. Le mordisqueó suavemente el lóbulo antes susurrarle sensualmente —Sabes, he estado pensando. No es justo que siempre me des la ventaja, por así decirlo. Así que pensé que esta vez, tú podrías tenerla.

Daryl se apartó para mirar a Rick con una pregunta, sin saber exactamente lo que quería decir. Rick se dio cuenta de la confusión de Daryl y sonrió tímidamente, alejándose de él mientras empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa, arrojándola al suelo. Luego desabrochó y bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones, dejando la bragueta abierta mientras susurraba a Daryl —Ven acá —Daryl obedeció, y se acercó a Rick, todavía inseguro acerca de dónde iba esto. Rick retrocedió contra el escritorio y miró fijamente los ojos de Daryl durante un momento antes de darse la vuelta y presionar su espalda desnuda contra el pecho desnudo de Daryl. Alzó la mano y detrás de él y agarró la parte posterior del cuello de Daryl y le dio un pequeño empuje sugerente en la entrepierna. Daryl entendió ahora lo que quería decir. Las cosas se iban a dar vuelta esta vez y Daryl finalmente iba a llegar a experimentar el otro extremo de esta situación. Rápidamente besó el hombro de Rick antes de susurrar suavemente en su oído — ¿Seguro?

—Sí —sonrió Rick—. Le he dado muchas vueltas. Sólo... sólo tienes que hacerlo lento, ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo haré —prometió Daryl. Rick giró la cabeza y apretó el cuello de Daryl mientras lo besaba. Mientras se besaban, Rick llevó su otra mano hacia atrás para desabrochar y abrir la cremallera de los pantalones del cazador. Luego deslizó su mano por debajo de la cintura de calzoncillos de Daryl y comenzó a masajear la masculinidad ya endurecida. Una oleada de placer y emoción se apoderaron de Daryl y aumentó con cada golpe de la fuerte mano de Rick.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Daryl con una seductora voz baja— vamos a hacer esto.

Puso ambas manos en medio de la espalda de Rick y rápidamente lo empujó boca abajo y se inclinó sobre el escritorio. Él apretó los hombros de Rick con fuerza antes de correr sus manos suavemente por su espalda hasta que llegó a la cintura, la agarró y agresivamente la bajó hasta la mitad del muslo. Se quitó sus propios pantalones y se lubricó a sí mismo con saliva lo mejor que pudo antes de intentar penetrar a Rick, quien llevó una mano atrás y agarró suavemente el miembro sólido de Daryl ofreciéndole orientación en él. Daryl dio un empujón suave y lento hacia adelante con sus caderas hasta que estuvo completamente envuelto dentro de Rick. El placer superó todo su ser mientras se acomodaba en un ritmo deliberado y constante en Rick, todavía boca abajo sobre la mesa, dejó escapar gruñidos y suspiros de incomodidad y el placer aumentó. Daryl se mostró inflexible sobre ir más lento y pausado que cuando Rick estaba con él, la intención de no causar más dolor a Rick era absolutamente necesario; a pesar de que estaba luchando con fuerza por el deseo de empujarse en él tan rápido, duro y profundo como pudiera. Daryl apoyó las manos en las caderas de Rick mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos; determinado en disfrutar plenamente de cada minuto de esto. Se centró en nada más que la abrumadora sensación de placer que venía deslizándose fácilmente dentro y fuera de Rick. Con cada golpe hacia adentro, el placer aumentó y comenzó a subir hacia el éxtasis. Rick había aliviado su dolor y estaba más acostumbrado a ello. Su atención se desplazó hacia su propia incomodidad de proporcionar a Daryl tanto placer como fuera posible. Después de todo, él había ganado de varias maneras. Él siempre estaba justo al lado de Rick en todo lo que lo necesito, y esto solo lo demostró. Llegó detrás de él para agarrar el muslo de Daryl diciéndole con los dientes apretados y con evidente esfuerzo —Follame. Duro. Hazlo —ese fue todo lo que necesito Daryl mientras apretaba las caderas de Rick y aumentaba la velocidad e intensidad. Pronto él se estaba empujando dentro y fuera de Rick tan duro, rápido y profundo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para no hacerlo, y su cuerpo se electrificó con gratificación y puro placer desvergonzado. Daryl se dio cuenta de que Rick parecía disfrutar de lo duro que estaba llegando, por lo que decidió añadir un poco más a él mientras tomaba su mano justo al lado de la cadera de Rick y agarró un puñado de su pelo, tirándolo de espaldas hacia él. La cabeza de Rick disparó de nuevo hacia Daryl y soltó un gemido — ¡Joder, sí!

— ¿Sí? ¿Si te gusta eso? ¿Eh? ¿Te gusta duro? —bromeó Daryl mientras continuaba tirando del pelo de Rick y se empujaba profundamente en él con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Ohh... sigue adelante! ¡No pares! —animó Rick. Daryl no tenía ninguna intención de parar. La crudeza, la energía primitiva y la cercana brutalidad junto con la obvia confianza que Rick estaba inculcando a Daryl dándole el control completo de esto era lo más sexy, lo más erótico que Daryl había experimentado, y le empujaba al borde rápido. Él sintió que se aflojaba cuando empezó a temblar y a respirar tan rápido que se estaba sintiendo mareado. Ambos hombres estaban empezando a sudar por el esfuerzo y su piel brillaba y resplandecía en la luz suave de las velas.

— ¡Oh Dios... oh mierda! —exclamó fuerte Daryl, el orgasmo más intenso que había experimentado alguna vez recorrió su cuerpo y disparó con fuerza dentro de Rick, que estaba sorprendido por lo mucho que se deleitaba con la sensación de Daryl pulsando profundo en su ser. Se quedó sin aliento mientras su propia excitación comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies, y presionado entre su estómago y la fría madera de la mesa, él también lanzó varios chorros largos de esperma sin aplicar contacto en esa área. Cuando la satisfacción de Daryl residió, también lo hizo su empuje, hasta que se detuvo por completo. Estaba tan mareado y aturdido por la intensidad del clímax que acababa de experimentar, se desplomó encima de Rick, todavía tranquilamente oculto dentro suyo; y esperó a que su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración volvieran a la normalidad. Exhaló tan fuertemente como si acabara de correr una maratón. Rick jadeó igual de fuerte, y se mantuvo en ese abrazo post-coito durante unos diez o quince minutos. Cuando sus signos vitales regresaron por fin a la normalidad, Rick comenzó a reírse entre dientes ligeramente.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Daryl, confundido e inseguro de si debía sentirse inseguro y avergonzado o no.

—No puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder —respondió Rick, sin dejar de reír.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Daryl.

—Tengo un poco de un lío para limpiar aquí —respondió Rick.

—Pero tus dos manos estuvieron todo el tiempo sobre la mesa, ¿Cómo ocurrió? —preguntó Daryl.

—No sé, pero lo hice —Rick sonrió con un suspiro—, sólo eres tan bueno, supongo.

Daryl se sonrojó por la combinación de halagos y timidez cuando sonrió. Pronto se retiró de Rick, que agarró la caja de Kleenex que se habían aplicado la última vez que estuvieron juntos y comenzaron a limpiarse. Daryl inmediatamente se puso la ropa de nuevo, de repente se sintió un poco incómodo ya que el deseo sexual se había disipado. No sabía si debía tomar su ballesta y dejarlo como lo había hecho antes, o continuar quedándose por un momento. Se dio cuenta de que él no quería irse. Cuando Rick se limpio, se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que Daryl se había vestido ya.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? Tú no tienes que irte inmediatamente sabes —dijo casi en voz baja.

—No sabía que querías que me quedara —respondió Daryl.

—Bueno... quiero decir... es tarde. Tal vez deberías quedarte aquí esta noche conmigo para asegurarnos de que no despiertes a nadie mientras vuelves —dio una excusa Rick. Realmente sólo quería dormir con Daryl a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa si alguien se da cuenta de que me fui? —preguntó Daryl.

—Sólo vamos a decir que viniste, te busqué y te pedí que vinieras a ver algo conmigo. Algo que bien podría haber sido una ruptura en las paredes o algo. Y entonces las baterías de mi linterna murieron y no podías ver con seguridad el camino de regreso al bloque de celdas por lo que sólo dormiste aquí.

—Suena como si ya hubieses calculado todo esto de antemano —sonrió Daryl.

—Bueno... tal vez. Vamos, hay espacio en mi colchón para nosotros. Debemos dormir un poco, ¿No? —instó Rick.

—Okay —respondió Daryl mientras hacía su camino hacia el colchón en la esquina. Se acostó mientras Rick se ponía sus pantalones de nuevo, y luego se unió a Daryl en el colchón. Fue un ajuste perfecto y cercano, pero les hizo acomodarse. Rick tiró la manta sobre ellos y ambos casi al instante cayeron en un sueño profundo y satisfecho; la espalda desnuda de Daryl contra el pecho desnudo de Rick y el brazo de Rick sobre Daryl. Ninguno de ellos tenía que preguntarse lo que el otro estaba pensando o sintiendo, era evidente en su toque, ya que ambos durmieron más profundamente de lo que lo habían hecho incluso la última vez.

.

.

.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Comentar con reviews o sugerencias de lo que ustedes querían ver en los posibles próximos capítulos!


End file.
